


Surviving Three (Barely)

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Dean, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hormones, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sequel, Stubborn Castiel, Triplets, non-graphic birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Sequel toPregnant... With Triplets!It's nearing the end of Castiel's pregnancy, and carrying around three pups can be very exhausting. His mate, Dean, is still being very accommodating, but hormones can make anybody cranky. And raising triplets makes being pregnant with them look like a freaking walk in the park.Domestic fluff to the nth degree. Because reasons.





	Surviving Three (Barely)

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently sometimes ask and ye shall receive? Here's over 4k of a sequel I'd never even planned on writing in the first place. ^_^ Enjoy!
> 
> This is yet another entry for my SPN ABO Bingo card. For this one, I used the square **Pups**.

“I will never forgive you for this,” Castiel grumbled.

“I know,” Dean sighed. “And I totally won't blame you.” He pushed his mate through the hallway in the old fashioned wheelchair he and Sam had managed to find in the back of one of the many store rooms of the bunker. It had taken a few hours to make sure there were no curses or anything on it, but when it came up one hundred percent clean it had been the perfect thing to help Castiel get around.

He was less than two weeks away from his due date, amazing any doctor that heard his story that he’d not only made it this far carrying triplets, but would probably end up carrying them to full term, and had been been unhappily placed on bedrest almost a month ago. But it was Castiel, so no way was he going to be content just sitting around doing nothing. “I need to feel useful, need to keep my mind occupied,” he’d argued over and over again until Dean had finally given in.

Right now, Dean was pushing him from the kitchen to the nursery, because he’d been insistent on folding and putting away all the new clothing that had been delivered in a huge package in the mail yesterday from Jody and the girls. Castiel refused to listen to either Winchester brother as they’d tried to convince him that he should rest instead now, and that he could do it later, or even tomorrow. He’d almost bitten off Dean’s head when the elder brother had made the mistake of mumbling “nesting instincts” under his breath.

Dean smiled as he opened the door and pushed Castiel inside. He had to admit, he and Sam had done a really good job with the room. The walls were a pale pastel purple, which turned out to be a perfect choice since they’d ended up with two boys and a girl. The furniture was made from a dark wood Dean couldn't remember the name of, but it looked really good against the dark cream color of the bedding and accessories. He parked Castiel next to the open shipping box and put the brake on so the chair couldn't slip, then sat down in the rocking chair to let his mate do his thing.

Dean had learned very early on to not help until specifically asked, because Castiel would snap at him and start lecturing him about how even though he was eight months pregnant with triplets, he could still take care of himself like a grown adult. He’d been around since the beginning of time, he was plenty capable of pouring a glass of juice or folding a piece of laundry or whatever thing he was ranting because of. But Dean had also learned that he'd get an even worse lecture if he left Castiel alone to do whatever thing he wasn’t allowed to help with. So he spent the next hour watching his enormous mate folding and putting away tiny onesies and tiny shirts and tiny socks.

“It’s so weird to think that they're all gonna be that tiny,” Dean said as he watched Castiel balling up yet another pair of microscopic booties. “I'm gonna be terrified of breaking them.”

“You’ll be just fine, Dean,” Castiel replied, finally smiling properly. “You were around Sam when he was a baby and you never ‘broke’ him.” Dean couldn't help the goofy grin that covered his face when the ex-angel used finger quotes for the word ’broke’. Even before he was willing to admit to himself that he had a thing for the angel, he'd always secretly thought that his weird little dorky habits were kind of adorable. The head tilt was still his favorite, but the finger quotes were definitely up there.

“But I was still a little kid when Sammy was a baby, so he was bigger to me than the pups will seem,” Dean countered.

“You’ll still do just fine, I promise,” Castiel said, right before letting out a yawn.

“Okay, time for bed, and no arguing this time Cas,” Dean said as he undid the brakes on the chair. His mate actually didn't argue, for once, but Dean could easily tell that he was pouting. “You can finish up tomorrow, maybe even arrange the stuffed animals everybody keeps sending us?” He suggested, and Castiel finally stopped pouting. Mostly.

After a quick but required detour to the bathroom, Dean parked the wheelchair next to the bed and helped Castiel get in and get comfortable. He got in on the other side, and cuddled up as close to Castiel as he could with the belly blocking the way. “Yanno, this might be one of the last times I can hug all four of you at the same time,” Dean joked, and he laughed at the irritated glare that his unamused mate sent him.

“Will we be good parents?” Castiel whispered, switching from joking annoyance to worried fear.

“We’ll do the best we can, and that's usually enough,” Dean reassured him, placing a protective hand on Castiel’s belly. “Besides, Sammy's read, like, a hundred books on parenting and child care and all that kind of stuff by now, so if we mess up he'll definitely set us straight. Whether we want him to or not.” Castiel smiled a little at that joke, which was exactly what Dean had been trying for. “There's that smile I love so much. Now go to sleep, Cas.”

“Fine,” Castiel sighed, but he was snoring softly only minutes later, so he’d obviously been exhausted.

It would figure that a former soldier of Heaven would be exactly on time, even for something as normally random as giving birth. Castiel's water broke only an hour after he’d woke up on the day the doctor had given as his potential due date. Sam had grabbed the hospital bag that had been sitting ready in the entry way for the last month as Dean helped his mate up the thankfully short staircase so they could get to the Impala.

Dean sat in the backseat with Castiel as Sam drove to the nearest hospital with a birthing center. Castiel had wanted to do a natural birth without drugs, and had insisted that the pain would be easily manageable every time Sam or Dean had tried to point out any flaws in his obviously flawed plan. One time, when Ellen had gotten really drunk, she’d went on an ungodly long tirade about how much giving birth hurt, and she’d gotten the drugs as soon as she’d arrived at the hospital. Those mental scars had stuck with the brothers ever since, but as with everything else since Castiel's pregnancy induced ultra-stubbornness, he had refused to listen.

Dean didn't understand how the omega could be so calm right now. Sometime really soon, he’d be pushing three squirming human beings out of him, how was he calmly doing his breathing exercises? It may not have been an apocalypse, but it was still a pretty freaking big deal.

Castiel made a disgusted face at the wheelchair that was brought out for him at the hospital, but at least he didn't resist as Dean and one of the ER nurses helped him make it from the car. Sam stayed behind to fill out the paperwork as Castiel was rushed to the birthing center section of the hospital.

Apparently they had gotten to the hospital a little too early, because the doctor informed them after he finished his exam that they still had a long way to go. After he left, muttering under his breath where only Dean could hear about insane omegas not wanting anything to ease the birthing process for triplets, Dean started pacing. Sam showed up a few minutes later, and it took both his brother and his mate to finally calm Dean down enough that he’d at least stop pacing. Instead, he sat with his head in his hands while Sam and Castiel chatted about mostly unimportant stuff.

The two had reached the point of discussing the list of names Castiel and Dean had been coming up with when they were interrupted by a loud groan coming from Dean.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, angling himself with Sam’s help to face his mate. “What's wrong?”

“I'm gonna be a dad,” Dean said with a moan.

“You've known that for over eight months, Dean,” Castiel replied.

“But it only finally started feeling real,” Dean said, putting his head back in his hands. “Buying diapers and bottles? Those are just things that get put away after you get back from the store. Those stupid birthing classes? Bunch of weird ass breathing that doesn't really connect to much. Even the ultrasound pictures were just black and white blobs on a screen. But this, this makes it all real. In a few hours, there’s gonna be three little pups that’ll be depending on me to keep them safe. Not just from monsters and demons and shit, but from putting their fingers in a light socket, or from failing their math test, or getting their heart broken by some guy or girl who seemed so nice until after the date was over. I don't know how I’m gonna manage all that, you know?” He sighed, and finally looked back up. He made a face when Sam came over to hug him, but he didn't stop the moose. If there was ever a time to allow chick flick moments, Dean figured it was right now.

“Well for starters, they’re gonna be babies for a while, so you still have time before you need to worry about dating and math tests. You even have almost a year before you have to worry about the light sockets. In the beginning it’s pretty much just diapers and bottles and bath time and a lot of clothing changes,” Sam reassured his older brother. “And I’ll be there to help you guys with all that.”

Dean smiled. “When’d you get so damn smart, Sammy?”

“I told you those books were worth reading,” Sam teased.

“You won't be alone in this Dean,” Castiel promised. “And you practically raised Sam by yourself, you’ve told me that many times before. This'll be very similar.”

“Had to, cuz Dad sure as hell wasn't gonna,” Dean said, with just a touch of pride in his voice. “Which brings me to my other fear, what if I turn out like him?”

“Not even remotely possible,” Castiel said at the exact same time that Sam said “You couldn't even if you tried.” Dean didn't look completely convinced, but at least his panic finally seemed to be winding down. Which was a good thing, since Castiel sucked in a sharp breath in what was obviously a contraction. He pushed the call button like he'd been told to do as soon as the contractions started, and the nurse arrived with the doctor in tow a few moments later.

They still had a few hours to go, but now came the hard part. As confident as Castiel had been about being able to face the pain of natural childbirth, now that he was faced with the reality of it, he was singing an entirely different tune. He’d been having contractions for almost two hours now, and his pride was finally destroyed by intense amounts of pain. “I was an angel of the lord, I fought in battles that would make this look like nothing. I was exploded, multiple times, and put back together piece by piece. I’ve been shot, stabbed, hit, and yet THIS is the most pain I have ever been in?” He shouted after the latest contraction finished. Dean just squeezed his mate’s hand and stroked his hair. He loved Castiel just enough to not say 'I told you so.’

“Fucking hell Dean, why did you do this to me?” Castiel screamed as he was finally allowed to start pushing a few hours later. “I thought you loved me! Why did you put these in me?” After that, it was just an endless stream of what Dean could only assume was profanity in Enochian. Both boys were delivered first, and Castiel was crying by the time their daughter was delivered. Thankfully, the more stressed out his mate had got, the calmer Dean became, so by the end they had evened out. When everything was finally said and done and the three newborns were cleaned and done getting measured, the nurses handed the two boys to Castiel, and handed the girl to Dean. It was love at first sight, and Dean leaned in so they could both share all three pups. Tears were streaming down Dean's face to match the ones on Castiel's, but he couldn’t care less because these were his children. This was his family, one he’d made on his own, and he loved them more than he ever thought possible.

“Alexis?” Dean asked, holding up their daughter.

“Yes,” Castiel said and smiled. He held up the boy with the darker hair. “Jacob?” He smiled when Dean nodded, and held up the lighter haired boy. “Eric?” Dean nodded again, and other than middle names, they’d just been officially introduced to their children.

Since Castiel and all three pups were about as healthy as you could get under the circumstances, they only had to stay in the hospital for a few days before they were released. “I'm still fat,” Castiel complained, poking at what was left of his pregnancy belly. Dean sighed and mentally crossed his fingers that this wasn't a sign that his mate was going to permanently be just as bitchy as he’d been during the second half of his pregnancy.

“That usually happens,” Sam explained, “because you get so big in such a short amount of time. It’ll go away soon, though you’ll probably have to exercise a fair amount to get back to where you were.”

“And the stretch marks?” Castiel asked.

“Those are probably here to stay,” Sam responded, looking sympathetic.

Dean braced himself for a bitchfest, like his mate probably would have launched into just a month ago, but he heaved a sigh of relief when Castiel instead just said “Ahh, okay. I’ll have to get to work on that after I start feeling better.” The mood swings must've been one hundred percent hormones.

Sam pushed the triplets in the three seat stroller they’d ordered online shortly after finding out about Baby B and Baby C, while Dean walked next to Castiel, their hands clasped. When they got to the Impala, Dean opened the back door to show off the efforts of all his hard work yesterday. Three car seats were lined up in a row, filling the entirety of the back seat. Castiel gasped and started to cry, but assured his mate that they were happy tears. Between the two hunters and the millennia old former angel, it took them almost a half an hour to safely secure the three pups in their seats and fold up the stroller to fit it into the trunk. The three of them then squeezed into the front seat, and Dean did something on the way home that he almost never did: drive the speed limit. But for once, Sam didn't tease him over it.

It took less time to get the pups back out once they arrived at the bunker, but not by much. Dean had parked in the garage so they wouldn’t have to deal with a stroller on stairs just yet, and he snagged pushing duty from Sam. Castiel was still fairly ungainly, but he at least no longer needed the wheelchair. He did keep his hand on the bar next to Dean's the entire way, though.

The pups, who had slept peacefully the entire ride home, all decided that now was the best time to wake up and start bawling their heads off. Each adult grabbed a baby, and they quickly figured out that everybody was hungry. This pretty much set the tone for the weeks to come. Even though they were all used to dealing with little to no sleep, everybody was exhausted. Whenever one pup woke up for whatever reason, the other two would join them in screaming. It was a freaking conspiracy. And they ate so much! If Dean wasn't one of the ones changing their diapers, he’d seriously wonder where they put it all.

The triplets were a little over a month old when the three Winchesters finally started to get the hang of things. Things were no longer a constant frantic rush. Oh, there was still plenty of rushing, but it was no longer quite so overwhelming. The pups were starting to develop personalities by now, too. It was obvious that Alexis was in charge, even though she was the youngest. Eric, the oldest one by a few minutes, was the explorer. He couldn't crawl yet, but you could tell from how much looking around he did that they were going to have to keep an eye on him more so than the other two. As for Jacob, who looked like a baby-sized clone of Castiel, he was quiet and almost contemplative, and he was probably the most curious of the three. They'd all picked their favorite grown-ups, too. Alexis was totally a Daddy's girl, begging for Dean to pick her up all the time and pouting when anybody else picked her up instead. Jacob never wanted to leave Castiel's arms, and it was beyond obvious that Eric adored his uncle Sam the best, though that was probably because Sam would walk around the bunker while carrying him, which was the closest the pup could get to exploring for now.

The pups were two months old by the time Jody came to visit with Claire. “Well, they're kinda, in a really weird way, my siblings, so I figured I should meet them eventually,” Claire had explained over the phone, not that she really needed an explanation.

“Oh, they’re still so tiny,” Jody cooed as soon as they were all brought out. They’d recently woken up from a nap, so they weren't as fussy as they could be. Sam handed Eric over to Jody, and Dean offered Alexis to Claire.

“This is your big sister, Lexi,” Dean said to the little bundle in his arms. “You wanna meet her?” Claire looked absolutely terrified, but she nodded anyway.

“Uh, hi,” Claire said awkwardly to the pup in her arms. Dean helped her adjust her arms so she was holding the baby correctly, then stepped back and smiled. Alexis held up her little fist and waved it at Claire before smiling. Dean let out a laugh at the look of awe that crossed Claire's face. “Hey, I think she likes me. You’re pretty cool, Lexi.”

Dean looked up to see Jody now holding Jacob while Sam was off in what sounded like the kitchen, getting bottles ready. Castiel was bouncing Eric in his arms, and even though the pup was laughing, it could easily turn to tears at any minute if his mate had sent his brother to get bottles already. “Looks like you guys have yourself a beautiful family here,” Jody said, bouncing Jacob just like Castiel was with Eric.

“They're all so cute,” Claire said, right as Sam came back with three baby bottles.

“Do you wanna try feeding her?” Dean asked, gesturing with the bottle Sam had handed him. Jody was already feeding Jacob and Castiel was taking the bottle from Sam.

“Sure, but I don't know how,” Claire admitted, so Dean taught her. She gave him a look of disgust when he asked if she wanted to try burping her. “Eww, gross, no way. I’ve seen enough movies to know exactly how that ends.” Everybody else laughed, but in the end she was right. Dean and Castiel both had to change their shirts, and by then the pups were already sleepy again.

“Big day,” Dean said as they all headed towards the nursery.

Jody helped get the pups into bed, while Claire watched. She even waved a stuffed elephant over Alexis’ crib, making silly noises and making her laugh. “Looks like Lexi has a new fan,” Dean teased her as they all gathered back near the door.

“Shut up,” Claire said, lightly punching Dean on the arm. “Us tough chicks just have to stick together, is all. And with a dad as dorky as you, she’s gonna need all the help she can get.”

Jody, ever the mother, intervened before the two children could get even more rowdy. “It was so nice to visit, we’ll have to make sure to come back soon,” she said, making it very obvious that she wasn't planning on putting up with any more petty squabbles from Dean and Claire.

“You’re welcome back any time,” Castiel said, also not wanting to deal with Dean and Claire snapping at each other.

Jody and Claire came back to visit every few months, and Claire even came by herself once. She doted on Alexis, but she ending up falling in love with all three of her not exactly siblings.

The pups grew like weeds, reaching one milestone after another with barely any time to blink in between. First teeth, first solid foods, first steps, first words. Castiel kept a baby book for each of them, and Dean loved to look through them when he thought nobody was looking. He even added a few notes of his own here and there, and his mate was kind enough not to tell his brother and give him even more ammunition.

They all decided to throw a small party for the triplets’ first birthday, and they invited as many of their friends as they could find. Castiel caught some kind of stomach flu in the days leading up to the party, but promised Dean that he'd stay in bed so that he’d be better by the day of the party. He’d finally started feeling better as he'd promised, so Dean didn’t question his mate when he slipped off to the store while he and Sam were hanging decorations. He barely noticed when Castiel got back and rushed off towards the bedroom without a word, because he was too busy putting out the party food and cake.

Castiel was still missing a few minutes later when the guests started arriving. Most of the people the Winchesters had been friends with were dead, but they’d still managed to dig up a few other than Jody and Claire. Sam gave Eileen a longer hug than everybody else when she arrived, and Dean gave his little brother a knowing look that caused him to blush. Maybe the triplets would be having a cousin or two soon?

Dean was chasing down Eric, who had once again made a break for it as soon as nobody was looking, when he ran into Castiel. “Hey, you okay?” He asked as he swung his laughing son up into his arms. “You're missing the party.”

“Dean, I…” Castiel said, looking nervous, but Dean ignored it and grabbed his hand.

He dragged his mate behind him, to where everybody was gathering around the cake. Sam was holding Jacob and Claire was holding Alexis, trying to explain to her how to blow out birthday candles while Eileen lit the three candles in the shape of a number one. Jody came over and snatched up Eric, so that Dean could have a break finally. Everybody sang the birthday song while the three toddlers just looked confused, but they squealed when the candles were blown out and they got their first bite of cake.

“Dean,” Castiel tried again as the kids started smearing cake and frosting on their faces in their haste to eat. “Dean,” he said in a demanding voice, physically pulling Dean to look at him.

“Yeah, Cas?” Castiel held something up, and it took Dean a second to understand what it was. Because it looked like a pregnancy test, but that couldn't be. Especially because there was a little pink plus sign. “Cas?” Dean choked out.

Castiel nodded, and said “Yes, I'm pregnant.”

The world went dark as Dean literally fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is now a complete series. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for unintentionally making me write it. ^_^


End file.
